


peter parker, the musician

by ihopethatuburn



Series: Musical Peter Parker [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, i love them they’re so cute, musical Peter Parker, peter parker is a musical GENIUS, peter parker plays the trumpet fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopethatuburn/pseuds/ihopethatuburn
Summary: peter parker plays the trumpet. spiderson and irondad fluff. (it’s really short because i can’t write long stuff oop)





	peter parker, the musician

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this fic for a friend (@milkywayspidey on twitter) because we were dying the other night about what instrument peter plays. you know that bit in homecoming where he’s on the boat and the horn honks and he tells tony he’s at band practice and tony says he’s lying because he quit two weeks ago? ive been thinking about this a lot and i’m convinced he plays trumpet or clarinet (but i’m still unsure about clarinet because that’s kinda basic idk)
> 
> anyways this is me attempting to write because i love irondad and spiderson and endgame gave me all the feels and i’ve been using fanfic as my therapy.
> 
> leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed! it would mean a lot!! also follow me on twitter !! @cxptnmarvel :))

Peter Parker was in the school band.

You know those kids whose moms made them play instruments, but they didn’t really care, just joked around?

Peter was the complete opposite.

He loved his trumpet. He loved playing it. He took his trumpet everywhere. And I mean everywhere.

When he wasn’t swinging around the city as Queens’ favourite vigilante, or down in the deep, dark depths of Tony Stark’s labs, he was blowing a tune. May often heard him practicing in his room, and wished she could afford to buy him all the music he wanted so he could play to his heart’s content.

Sure, he hadn’t told Tony about him playing. But that was only because Tony would probably berate him. After all, he wasn’t meant to be playing tunes after school every day. He should have been going out as Spiderman, saving the city! 

But he loved the trumpet. And he had been taking lessons since Ben had first bought him his bronze instrument.

So he kept playing. He loved it. He wasn’t going to stop anytime. 

He would tell Tony sometime. When he wasn’t... busy. Yeah. He was always busy. That worked fine.

****

“So let me get this straight. You and your friend Ted... went into my lab... and did what?”

“We just... experimented with a few things?” Peter grinned cheekily.

Tony shook his head, laughing.

“Oh, Mr. Stark? T-there’s something I wanted to tell you,” Peter told him. He was clearly trying to change the subject, but Tony went with it.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Tony asked him.

“I- when Ben was alive, he bought me a trumpet, and I took lessons for a while, and I’ve been in my school band for 4 years now, and I know it’s irresponsible of me, because I should be saving Queens instead of practicing for school concerts, and I-“

Tony interrupted him.

“You play the trumpet??”

Peter looked down at his hands.

“Y-yeah.”

Tony smiled a wide grin. 

“$10, Clint. Hand it over.”

Clint groaned from the other couch, but got out his wallet and passed the older man the money. Peter, meanwhile, looked dumbfounded.

“You-you knew?”

“We didn’t know, we guessed. And we bet on what you played. We do hear you singing in the shower when you stay over here for weekends, you know. We can tell you’re pretty musical. FRIDAY, how about we bring up some of the audio recordings?”

Peter put his head in his hands.

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Nope,” Tony grinned.

And that’s how, at Peter’s next school concert, when his bandmates peeked out of the curtains before it started, they saw all of the Avengers taking up the whole of the front row of seats.

And when the concert finished, they never thought they would see Tony Stark hugging the small boy who seemed to be the only one in the band who cared about playing his instrument.

And if Tony made Peter play at every single Avengers get-together and party he held, well, none of them made fun of him for being a proud dad.

(Well, to his face, anyway.)


End file.
